


the mercer-molina treaty

by spa_ghetto



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guard!Luke Patterson, Guard!Reggie Peters, Kissing, Modern Royalty, Multi, Prince!Alex Mercer, Princess!Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: Their countries could not have created a worse pair than Julie Molina, princess of Seneca, and Alexander Mercer, prince of Koray. Romantically, of course. Really, they’re the best of friends, but there’s just some minor problems: Alex is gay, and Julie’s in love with someone else.There’s an event on Friday, Julie’s last before she turns eighteen. Before everything changes—her bond with Alex, her relationship with Luke, her friend group altogether. She and Alex need to figure out a way to change their countries’ agreement with their limited power.With Luke and Reggie, obligated to attend the party by law—and moral support, of course—and Professional Party Crashers Flynn and Willie by their sides, they *might* just pull it off.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was for the jatpdailysecretsanta on tumblr! my giftee requested a modern royalty au, and i think, hope, i delivered haha!

**WEDNESDAY**

**JULIE**

A greenhouse sits at the edge of the palace, shrouded in a mess of greenery and blooming wildflowers. It’s not far at all from the castle—actually, they can see the watchtowers from its own peak—but the barrier of trees looming over the forgotten building is a portal into another world, one of flourishing life beyond what they’re taught within the castle walls. The air is softer on the other side. Everything is quieter—she feels she can speak and actually be heard. When the gravel crunching beneath their shoes silences to soft thuds across the grass, a grin breaks free, and she runs.

Her shoes are off in seconds, kicked to the side as quick as she can. She misses the earth beneath her feet, soft blades of grass tickling between her toes. She’s been here enough to know where to step and what to hop over—besides, the glass shards shimmer in the sunlight anyway. Behind her is a yell, then a laugh, then they’re chasing after her, boots stomping in her haste, trying to reach the greenhouse first.

Reggie and Flynn rush past on either side, and once they reunite in front, Flynn leaps onto Reggie’s back. Reggie shouts, stumbling and regaining his balance all in two steps. Flynn leans forward, an arm stretched out, desperately trying to brush the edge of the door to claim victory.

Julie never sees who actually makes it because arms hook around her waist, hugging her close to someone who, quite literally, sweeps her off her feet. She leans into him, head resting on his shoulder as she laughs out loud. He spins her once before putting her down, chuckling in her ear, leaving a trail of kisses across her cheek. Once she’s on her feet, she hugs him. He’s a difficult person to wrap her arms around with the armor and all, but she makes it work—especially because in an hour, she’s going to have every layer stripped away until it’s just him: regular Luke. Her Luke.

The last of their group—the reason they’ve even reunited in the first place—are slow to arrive, valuing their time in every step, every lingering gaze and smile. The corners of Julie’s mouth curl for them: Willie is always his happiest when he’s with Alex. Even more so when they can come out here, away from the world and Alex’s impending reality inching closer each day. He and Julie have agreed: they won’t talk about it unless their friends bring it up first. And even then, maybe not.

Julie takes Luke’s hand in hers and tugs him inside. It’s kind of funny how willingly he follows her, he and Reggie immediately abandoning their jobs for some friends and a building. But they’re leaving Alex with Willie, and that’s possibly the safest place in the world.

The greenhouse doesn’t have a known story, just that it’s theirs and theirs alone. It’s overgrown with thorns they admire from afar and vines curling around the spiral staircase in the center of the room. There are steps missing in places and others threatening to fall away with one wrong move. Luke and Reggie, the literal guards of their group, always watch with bated breath and tense shoulders, swearing quietly when the staircase creaks and groans under their weight. Julie and Flynn think the danger makes it more exciting.

Flynn’s already on it, sitting halfway up with her legs dangling over the side. Reggie’s beneath her, kicking away broken glass as he tries to catch a frog leaping across the floor. Julie brushes dirt off of a counter before hopping on it, and as soon as she’s seated, Luke is there, pulling her into that kiss she’s been craving since they arrived.

“Are you guys going to the dance on Friday?” Flynn asks Reggie, curling a hand around the rail as she leans back to look down at him.

“Probably.” Reggie pauses near the back wall, rocking on his heels, eyeing the brown frog resting innocently on a pile of leaves. “If we’re invited.”

“Why wouldn’t we be invited?” Luke asks, climbing on the table next to Julie. “Seneca’s going.”

Julie chuckles. “Of course we’re going. Everyone loves Seneca.”

He smirks. “Yeah,” he says, already going in for another kiss, “who can blame them?”

“Are you guys talking about the event on Friday?” Alex asks, shutting the door behind Willie. “We’re going.”

Reggie cheers. Luke corrects him quickly, “We’re going to be working, Reg.” He throws a look at Alex. “No fun for us.”

“Don’t look at me like that. _I’m_ not the one who signed up to be palace guards.”

“I don’t remember signing up either?” Reggie says. “I think we just hung out with you so much that they gave us swords eventually.” He lunges for the frog, arms outstretched, hands ready to grab, and then it leaps _just_ out of reach. He catches himself on the wall, muttering a “Damn it” under his breath.

Alex laughs. Luke shakes his head. “That’s not how it happened,” he mumbles, sharing an amused look with Alex.

“Sounds kind of legit for you three,” Julie teases.

“I think it’d sound more believable if they took the swords themselves,” Alex argues.

Julei grins. “Maybe we should send _that_ to the tabloids. Get them talking about something else.”

Alex breathes a laugh, giving her a look as he passes, transferring silent messages that only she could understand. Her smile falters only a little. They don’t talk about it.

“So, back to the dance,” Flynn says, kicking her feet.

“Is, um…” Reggie leans against the staircase, gaze jumping between his friends. “Is something going to happen at this one?”

Alex pauses. Julie frowns. “What do you mean?” she asks.

Flynn’s shoulders slump. “This is your last event before you turn eighteen, Jules.”

Oh right, Eighteen is a big deal in their world. Eighteen means permission granted to thrust her headfirst into the political world of the monarchy. Eighteen means the beginning of preparations for Twenty-One, when she’ll become queen. And, worst of all: Eighteen means _marriage._

That Look passes between Alex and Julie again. Their smiles are gone; they have to talk about it.

“I don’t know of anything, but…” Alex wrings his hands. “Maybe.”

“This is so unfair,” Flynn complains. “It’s the twenty-first century! Why are arranged marriages still a thing?”

“Because monarchies are still a thing, I guess,” Julie mutters.

Their countries could not have created a worse pair than Julie Molina, princess of Seneca, and Alexander Mercer, prince of Koray. Their relationship is strong—they really, truly care for each other a lot—but there’s just some _minor_ problems: Alex is gay, and Julie’s in love with someone else. They’ve known about the arrangement since they were children of course, and their friends just a few years after, but their predicament has never felt as set in stone as this day and the next, the true Final Countdown.

“I don’t see why the countries have to be bound by marriage,” Luke says. “I mean, this—” He gestures around the group— “what we have right here, is stronger on its own than any arranged commitment between Seneca and Koray could be.”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to convince our parents of,” Julie says. “It’s more official than an agreement from when we were babies, though. It’s a whole peace treaty.”

Willie frowns. “Then make a new peace treaty.”

“We totally would…” Alex agrees. “If either of us had any actual power yet.”

“Can’t you just fake it until you’re crowned, and then change the rules?” Flynn asks.

Alex shakes his head. “We don’t know what effect breaking that kind of agreement would have on our countries.”

“Besides,” Julie adds softly, reaching for Luke’s hand, “faking it feels wrong. I don’t know if I could do it.”

“But hey, we still have a few days until anything happens,” Alex reminds. “We’ll figure something out. For now, can we just enjoy this time together?”

Although the air is stiffer now than before, their afternoon is still well spent in good spirits. They stay out there all day, only returning to the palace when the sun is setting over the horizon. Their stomachs are growling monsters by then. Somewhere along the way to the castle, they get separated. Purposely, and not very far apart—because if Alex’s parents catch him arriving without Luke and Reggie, there will surely be hell to pay—but enough for Luke to pull her around a corner and kiss her in the privacy of bushery and an apple tree.

“I wish you didn’t have to go already,” she whines, raking a hand through his hair.

“Pretty sure they’re not going to send us away without food.” He chuckles. “We’re the guests, remember? Well, Alex is.”

She smacks his chest. “You are too, dummy.”

“Not as important as the _prince_ and _princess.”_ Luke grins, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m kidding. Kind of. I’d much rather be a guard than a royal anyway. The only thing that sucks is we won’t be able to share a dance on Friday.”

Julie frowns. “Wait, but we’ve danced together at other parties?”

“Yeah, but from what I hear, this is going to be much bigger than usual. There are gonna be nobles from other countries, so security has to be tighter.”

“Don’t you have to stay with Alex, though?”

“We have to have eyes on him, but we aren’t allowed to mingle with the _important people_ unless it’s an emergency.” Julie makes a noise of protest, which makes him laugh and dip his head, kissing her softly again. “Don’t worry, I’ll make damn sure we see each other before the night’s over. Or, maybe even after…”

She chuckles. “You’re really looking for a death wish, huh?”

“You know I’d give my life for you, Julie Molina.”

“That’s so cheesy.”

Luke grins. “Only the best for you, babe.”

Somewhere nearby, they hear a side door creak open. A voice rings through the air. It’s the royal seamstress, Flynn’s mother, “Flynn, where are the others? Lunch has been ready for fifteen minutes.”

“They’re on their way!” Flynn replies. “It’s a nice day; I think they just wanted to take the long way.”

Bless Flynn’s mother; she knows what’s really going on with Julie and Alex—and likely suspects where their group has scattered off to—and she never says a word. Although she’s already regarded highly in the kingdom for her talent in design, when Julie is queen, she’s going to make sure Flynn and her family receive the best treatment possible. Maybe master bedrooms on the top floor of the castle, with balcony views of the countryside.

Before they depart, Luke leaves her with a final passionate kiss. It’s the kind that pins her to the tree truck, hand pressed into her back, fingers in each other’s hair, and when they pull away, they’re breathless, his forehead resting against hers, bodies as close as possible, savoring the touch because it’s going to be a long time before this can happen again.

“Hey,” Luke whispers, pulling away enough to find her eyes. “No matter what happens, I love you, okay?” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“We’re going to figure it out,” Julie promises. “Alex and I. We’re going to figure something out.”

Luke smiles gently, halfheartedly, like he doesn’t really believe her. That’s fair; she doesn’t know if she believes it, either.

“We’d better get back.”

When he turns to leave, she catches his arm, pulling him back. With a smile—a _real_ one that stretches her cheeks and brightens her eyes—she tells him, “I love you, too.”

Grinning, Luke pulls her along. He curls an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

When they round the corner of the shrubbery and reunite with their friends in front of the side door, they’re apart. All of them, even Willie and Alex, who are emerging from the other side of the path. They share looks with each other then fall into formation: Alex and Julie lead into the castle, Luke and Reggie follow five steps behind, and Willie and Flynn carry the end. They split away from the group as soon as they cross the threshold. The others don’t even look back.

Like diving headfirst into ice water, they’re back in the real world. The greenhouse is miles away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

**LUKE**

The thick, century old book slamming against a chipped wooden dining table echoes in the empty armory. A cloud of dust explodes from beneath and hits Luke and Reggie square in the face. Reggie sneezes. Luke sputters, waving a hand in vain. They should be used to it by now—this isn’t the first time they’ve been given the Book Punishment.

“You’d think General Wilson would be more creative by now,” Reggie says, flipping open the book.

“So, you’d rather be doing four hours of PT instead?” Luke asks dryly. He yawns into his hand. They overslept—again. It doesn’t happen regularly, but enough that they know this Book of Laws well enough to pass a test (which they’ll have to do that evening, and if they fail, they _will_ get four hours of physical training).

“Hell no. I’m just saying, where’s the flavor, huh? He’s been a war general for, like, ever. Why doesn’t he make us…” Reggie waves his hand aimlessly. “Survive in the forest for two days, like that one time before we officially became guards. Remember? We just chilled by the lake and ate those berries.” He sighs. “I miss that sometimes.”

“Well, maybe we can go on a camping trip after we figure out what’s gonna happen with Alex and Julie.” 

Reggie perks up at the idea; he’s blind to the eye roll Luke adds at the end of his statement.

“Wonder if there’s a chapter in here about changing the rules when you’re not actually in charge,” Luke mutters, chin in his hand as he flips through the pages.

“We could always overthrow the monarchy.”

“Overthrowing the monarchy means overthrowing _Alex.”_

“No way. He’d be on our side.”

Luke pauses on a page describing something along the lines of rules altered by a third party. “Reggie.”

“I mean, he’d have to take out his parents somehow,” Reggie continues thoughtfully. “Which probably wouldn’t be an issue. It’s _Lainey_ we’d have to worry about.”

 _“Reggie.”_ Luke smacks his arm. “Look!” He points to the text, looking over with an eager grin. “Think we just cracked the monarchy, dude.”

While Luke gathers the book in his arms and heads for the door, Reggie calls, “You know Wilson’s gonna kill us if he finds out we skipped out.”

“A military general versus the prince of a whole country.” Luke laughs over his shoulder. “You do the math.”

Reggie shifts his weight from one foot to another, chewing on his lip. Then, he breaks into a jog. “Wait up,” he calls. “You know I’m bad at math!”

  
  


**~**~**~**~**

The issue with Alex’s guards being more like brothers to him—at least according to the king and queen—is that they often act like guests in the castle instead of _trained personnel._

Neither knock before barging into the conference room. Luke has tunnel vision, clutching the book tight to his side, with newfound hope in his heart. Alex needs to see what they found; nothing else matters in that moment.

Nothing except… a heated conversation between Alex and his parents that they absolutely just interrupted. Quickly, Luke hides the book behind his back. He and Reggie come to an abrupt halt just inside the doorway, heels pressed together, bodies stiff with nerves. There are rules to be followed when it comes to approaching royals—they know them well, but when it’s just them and Alex, it’s easy to forget the divide.

“You two better have a _damn good_ reason for interrupting us,” the king growls, looking over sharply.

Luke avoids the king’s cold glare—he doesn’t like people beneath him making eye contact. “We—” Luke begins and ends immediately, realizing he doesn’t know what to say.

“Does it matter?” Alex demands, moving between them. “The conversation was pretty much over anyways, wasn’t it?”

The king takes a dangerous step forward; only Alex shuffles back. Luke glances at Reggie. His fingers twitch at his sides. This is the one thing that truly irks them both about their job: they’ve sworn to protect the prince from any threats, but the king himself? They’re powerless against him.

“You are still a prince,” the king reminds in a low, careful tone. “You’re not in any position to begin calling shots.”

Alex flinches under the heavy clap on his shoulder as the king exits the room, with the queen following close behind. Nobody moves until the door clicks shut, and they’re engulfed in silence.

“Alex?” Luke calls.

Hesitantly, Alex turns to them. There’s a red tint to his face and a glossy layer over his eyes that goes unmentioned. He runs a hand through his hair, short breaths racking his body.

“I was just, um…” Alex squeezes his eyes shut. “We were talking about the marriage agreement again.”

Luke nods, handing the book over to Reggie. “Hey, why don’t you take a seat?” Fingers curling under Alex’s arm, Luke guides him to an upholstered bench by the window.

“I’m fine,” Alex declares quietly as he sits down. 

“Okay.” Luke nods Reggie over. “Then, listen to this: I think we found a loophole around the law. According to this, the Next In Line himself can create or alter a law as long as a member of the royal family and the High Priest bears witness.”

“But it’s a peace treaty, not a law. Seneca’s leader has to have a hand in it as well.”

“Maybe there’s a way for Julie to get around it, too,” Reggie suggests hopefully. “We can figure it out next time we’re together, but dude! We have a chance here!”

Alex pulls at his sleeves. “I don’t know, guys. You know my parents; they won’t be convinced that easily.”

“Doesn’t matter if they’re convinced.” Luke chuckles. “Even they can’t argue with the High Priest.”

“You think the High Priest would go for it?”

Reggie shrugs. “Worth a shot, man.”

Sighing deeply, Alex agrees halfheartedly, “I guess so.”

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Luke asks, nudging his arm. “You okay?”

Their relationship is odd because a guard would never be able to be so personal and informal with a royal. But it’s Luke and Alex; they’ve always been an exception, ever since they were kids when Alex invited _him,_ a commoner he met playing near the front gates, to a sleepover in the cinema room. Ever since, they’ve been inseparable.

“I’m just a little freaked about everything, that’s all. Mom and Dad aren’t helping, either. They’ve been planning this wedding since I was five years old, which is weird.” He sniffs, looking to the side and rubbing a hand across his face. “Before I had a chance to even _try_ liking guys or girls, they’d already made the decision for me.” Luke and Reggie share a concerned look. Alex shakes his head, laughing humorlessly as he rises to his feet. “Gladys wouldn’t approve. You know what she says, ‘There’s no room for _emotions_ in this castle.’”

“Gladys isn’t here,” Reggie reminds softly, but firm.

“Yeah,” Luke agrees. “It’s just us in here.” They don’t dislike Gladys; for a noble, she’s kinder than most. For an advisor, she’s damn good at her job. One of her best attributes—according to the king, the queen, and General Wilson—is her ability to ‘shut off’ her emotions when needed. Luke doesn’t get it; how can shutting off your emotions really solve anything?

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitches into a half smile that doesn’t last more than five seconds. “Yeah, thanks guys. Um, I’ll think about what you said, but I don’t think I can talk to Julie about it before tomorrow night.”

A door swings open, silent as a mouse, but the soft creaks of the floorboards are enough to alert their ears. General Wilson steps inside; Luke and Reggie exchange nervous glances.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty,” General Wilson greets. His eyes drift over Alex’s shoulder for just a moment, but a single look freezes Luke to his core.

Inwardly, he groans. They’re totally spending the rest of the day flirting with death on the training grounds.

“General Wilson,” Alex responds, lifting his chin. “Can I help you?”

“Apologies, I was just looking for those two—” He swallows thickly, like whatever he’s trying to say is difficult— _“star pupils._ They’re missing important training.”

Alex looks over his shoulder at them; Luke and Reggie give him a toothless, sheepish smile in return. To Wilson, Alex says, “Sorry, I need them right now.”

Luke chews on his lip to keep from smirking. He loves when Alex uses his authority over the general.

“But—“ Wilson takes a breath, hooking his hands behind his back. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, tomorrow night is an important event that these two, among the rest of the guard, need to prepare for.”

“Why?” Alex frowns. “It’s just another social gathering.”

“There will be leaders from countries we’ve not interacted with face to face in years.”

“Any in particular we should be suspicious of?”

“Well no, but—“

“Then I don’t see an urgency in needing them right now.” General Wilson opens and closes his mouth, searching for another excuse. “Shut the door on your way out,” Alex says, waving him off.

Giving Luke and Reggie a final, heated glare, he turns and marches out of the room.

Alex waits for the door to shut to sigh loudly. “Thank God,” he says, turning to his friends. “That man is _terrifying.”_

 _“_ He thinks the complete opposite of you,” Luke admits, grinning. “Which makes it even funnier.” Next to him, Reggie gives Alex a high five.

Their laughter is a weight lifted. Luke just hopes it's still around after tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIDAY**

  
  


**ALEX**

There are four hours until the party. Five until he and Julie sign a new treaty. Six until they confront their parents and his world changes. Oh, is it hot in here?

Alex slips through the greenhouse door quietly—the conversation doesn’t even lull—and follows a narrow dirt path further into the forest. Soft leaves brush past, tickling the tips of his fingers. Seneca is known for its forests—vast, plentiful, and always in bloom no matter the season.

“Alex!” Willie’s voice echoes like the world isn’t already buzzing with wildlife. A bee zips past his face, so there must be other noises, but he can’t hear anything. Blood rushes through his ears—badum, badum, badum—and his head throbs.

“Alex, hey—” Willie reaches for him, fingers curling under his forearms, pulling him close. “Hey, look at me. Look at me, baby. You’re okay.”

Weakly, Alex shoves at him.

“There’s no room for emotions in this castle,” Gladys’ voice reminds sternly in his head. “Emotion is vulnerability; a weakness. And you can’t be weak. Understand, Alexander?”

Willie doesn’t budge. Instead, he tugs Alex closer, taking his hands between his own. He’s safe.

“I’m scared,” Alex admits quietly.

“I know,” Willie whispers.

“This has to work. It has to. Julie deserves her choice. She deserves a happily ever after.”

“And so do you.” Despite the obvious—albeit weak—resistance, Willie pulls Alex into a tight hug. “Listen to me: You guys are making the right choice here. You are.”

“My parents are gonna—” Alex takes a breath. Really, he doesn’t know what his parents will do. He doesn’t want to know, either.

“Shh… Don’t worry about them. Focus on the now. You can do this, Alex.” Willie brushes a hand through Alex’s hair, smiling.

“Wish you could be there with me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Willie hums thoughtfully. “Yeah…”

“So, Julie and I are going to sneak away to the chapel during the dance,” Alex says, mostly as a reminder to himself, but Willie nods along anyway. “It has to be approved by both the Grand Priest of Seneca and the High Priest of Koray. After, we—Should we wait until after the party? Or during it?”

Willie chuckles. “Sounds like a question for the group discussion.”

Alex breathes a laugh, shaking his head. “Right. Right.”

“After everything, though, we all meet out here to celebrate,” Willie finishes.

“Or, um…” Alex’s teeth catch the corner of his lip. _“They_ could meet out here. We could… find something to do elsewhere.”

Willie smirks. “Ah. I don’t suppose you’ve had a tour of the castle yet?”

“Nope.”

“Well lucky for you, I know _all_ the best spots.”

Alex laughs. He dips his head, kissing him softly. “Can’t wait,” he whispers, lips hovering just far enough to speak. A beat passes between them, staring into each other’s eyes, before Willie pushes forward, pinning Alex to a tree trunk, lips on his. Alex’s hands are everywhere: his hair, his neck, his sides, fingers pressing into the curve of Willie’s spine, holding him as close as possible and even more so.

A branch snaps. Immediately, Willie pulls away. Alex’s fingers catch the collar of his shirt; he’s not ready to let go yet. A few more minutes with him, please.

Alex searches for whoever interrupted. Willie nods to the left, toward a girl who's facing away from them. It’s Flynn; she’s trying to hide behind a tree.

“Sorry,” she calls sheepish. “Was just gonna tell Willie his dad is calling for him.”

Willie licks his lips. “Thanks, Flynn.”

Her footsteps trail off as she returns to the greenhouse. Alex takes a breath, running a hand through his hair. Willie looks over.

“You’d better go,” Alex says. “Before anyone gets suspicious.”

“Right.” 

Their interlocked hands swing between them. Alex gives him a small smile. “I love you.”

Willie smirks. He stands on his tiptoes and presses a soft, lingering kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Love you, too. I’ll see you after, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alex doesn’t let go until their hands are stretched as far as they can reach. Finally, they break away, and his arm falls to his side. He watches Willie disappear into the forest and hopes, with everything in him, that wasn’t their last moment together.

**~**~**~**~**

**WILLIE**

By the time nine o’clock rolls around and the party is in full swing, Willie has a plan. It’s not as important or high stakes as The Plan, but it requires Flynn and some convincing acting skills.

“Where are we going?” she demands as he guides her through the hectic maze of the kitchen. They duck under a tray full of sparkling dishes and maneuver around a pot of boiling hot vegetable soup. At the back of the chaos is a small closet stocked with spare uniforms for the staff. Willie tugs her inside and shuts the door behind them.

“So, Alex said earlier that he wishes I could be there when they confront their parents, and I got to thinking.” Willie pushes a rickety step stool in front of a cabinet and climbs on top. “We’re the only ones in the group who miss events like this.

“Well yeah, that’s because we befriended a bunch of noblemen for some reason,” Flynn says dryly.

“True, but we’ve been missing an important opportunity every time.” Willie grabs some hangers and steps down. He shows off the black pants and white button ups with a grin. “Being the son of the royal chef has its perks.”

“And one of them is… being able to pose as servants?” Flynn raises an eyebrow. “Have you _seen_ how those people treat the working class? Hard pass, Willie.”

“Oh, come on. We’ll stick together and just try to stay near Julie and Alex.” Willie sighs. “Look, if this was any other night, you know I’d be upstairs with you watching movies like usual. But what they’re doing tonight could change everything. Even things like this!” He gestures between them. “Now more than ever, I want to be out there with them. Don’t you?”

Flynn groans. “Fine! But I’m leaving at the first royal to _try_ throwing a drink at me.” 

Willie laughs and tosses her a uniform.

  
  


**~**~**~**~**

**JULIE**

Turns out, writing a treaty isn’t the hard part. Having it witnessed and approved isn’t all that difficult, either—it helps when the Priests of each land are young and open minded to change. Also, Alex’s younger sister Lainey was apparently on board from the very beginning. Julie really likes her, too. She hopes that, when this is all over, she, Lainey, and Flynn can have a Girls’ Day.

Sneaking back into the castle is accompanied by almost no obstacles. They were counting on Luke and Reggie still being at the door when they returned, but one look from the back gate tells them the shifts changed. When they swept past the new Korayn guards, they ignored the _oh-so-knowing_ glances the men gave each other. Julie wants to roll her eyes; she doesn’t want to imagine what they’ll tell their buddies later.

The hard part, she realizes quickly, is stepping back into the commotion with the weight of knowing you’ve just rebelled against your own country and its laws and created something that changes hundreds of years of tradition. The cherry on top is the three most powerful people in the building—her dad and Alex’s parents—congregating in a balcony overlooking the ballroom. Her breath catches in her throat.

“Alex?” she calls, looking over, searching for his hand blindly. She needs someone to hold onto, and knowing he’s just as anxious as she is makes her feel the tiniest bit better.

Alex nods, like he can see what she’s thinking. “There they are,” he mutters to her, pulling at his sleeves.

“There they are,” Julie repeats numbly.

He turns to her. “We can’t back out now, right? We’ve already done it… technically.”

“Right. You’re right. Now we just have to… to make it official. With them.”

Alex squeezes her hand. She squeezes back.

Two servers just _happen_ to arrive at the same time when they reach the top of the stairs. Julie and Alex freeze.

“What are they doing?” Julie whispers.

“I don’t know, but…” Alex frowns. “Why are they kind of good at it?”

“They’re just walking around handing out food. Can’t be that hard.”

Just as she says that, someone bumps into Willie, who’s balancing six wine glasses on one hand. He stumbles, the drinks wobble, but just when Julie is holding her breath and preparing for the worst, Willie regains his balance and carries on like nothing happened.

“Okay,” she admits reluctantly, “that was kind of impressive.

“Oh!” Flynn stops in front of them. “Good evening, Your Majesties. Tiny sandwich?”

Alex snickers. “Servants don’t talk, Flynn.”

“We’re serv _ers,_ Alex. Get with the times.”

“What’re you guys doing here?” Julie asks, looking over as Willie nears. “You guys know my dad will recognize you.”

Willie shrugs. “My dad works in the kitchen. It’s not that weird.”

“It is ‘cause you’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah, I think that changes tonight.” Willie jabs a thumb over his shoulder. “Someone tipped me $200 earlier just for giving them an extra glass of wine.” He shakes his head. “Drunk rich people. Why didn’t I think of this before?”

“Have you guys seen Luke and Reggie?” Alex asks. “They weren’t at the gate when we came back.”

“Came back from… Oh!” Flynn’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. “Did you guys do it? The new treaty? Is it approved and everything?”  
Julie pats the purse on her hip. “It’s in here, Priest approved, royal family member witnessed. Now we just have to…” She nods toward their parents.

“Oh,” Willie realizes, looking between them. “Right. You guys got this, okay?”

Alex takes a long, deep breath. “We need to do this before I chicken out.”

Julie nods. “Let’s go.” Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Willie reach for Alex before his hand falls to his side. Looking back, Willie’s already moved on to the next guest. Alex’s hurries to her side, face unreadable. She reaches for his hand again.

“Mother, Father,” he greets stiffly.

“Dad,” Julie adds, smiling softly. “We need to talk to you guys.”

Dad raises an eyebrow. “Uh, can it wait? We’re having a party, mija!”

“Not this time, papa. It’s important.”

Alex adds, hesitantly, “It’s about the marriage agreement.”

His mother rolls her eyes. “This again, Alexander? We’ve told you—”

The king interrupts, “—nothing you say or do will change things. Arranged marriage is a tradition dating back centuries. You think you’re the first prince to dislike their bride?” He scoffs. “This isn't about your _feelings_. It’s about what’s good for your country.”

“I think there are other options that could be _better_ for the country.”

“Besides,” Julie interrupts, sounding much braver than she feels, “it’s already done.”

Their group falls silent. Below, the party carries on. Dresses shimmer under the chandeliers as women dance across the ballroom with their partners leading the way. Glasses clink in toast somewhere. A group of women laugh near the grand piano. Julie can see Willie and Flynn, weaving around people like they’re racing to get back to the kitchen. Everyone on the ground is blissfully unaware, carefree and unbothered.

And the most powerful people in the room are silent, suffocating in stiffening air.

 _“What’s_ already done?” the King of Koray demands sharply.

Julie’s hands are shaking. She curses at herself as she digs the treaty out of her purse. The paper slips from her grasp and falls on the table. To hide her tremble, she slams a hand down on top.

“This is a new treaty created by Alex and I, approved and witnessed by both priests of our countries and, following Koray’s rules, a member of the royal family, Alex’s sister Lainey Mercer.” She stands upright; _deep breath, straighten your shoulders_! “In this, we agree to keep the peace while abolishing the arranged marriage law. I have full confidence in our ability to maintain a good relationship between our countries without restricting our freedoms and promising ourselves to each other when, really, that’s not something either of us want. Alex is family to me.” She shoots him a quick smile. “We’d work better running things on equal ground, from an understanding of brother and sister.”

Alex nods. “Arranged marriage is a thing of the past. It may have worked when you all were our age, but it won’t for us. We both want to lead our countries into a new era, and this is the first step.”

There’s more silence, but Julie feels she can breathe easier. At least, she _thinks_ so—she’s suddenly aware of the death grip she’s had around Alex’s hand during the whole speech.

Dad rises from his chair, grinning. “Well, you two make a compelling argument.”

Julie beams. “Really?”

Alex’s dad bellows a laugh that would definitely swallow the aimless chatter downstairs if not for the music. There’s a menacing tone laced in that sends chills down Julie’s spine. Her smile falters. _Shoulders back. Chin up_. 

“You think you can just waltz in here,” he teases, walking around his chair, “show off your pathetic little stunt, and things would be different? Just like that? Ha! You have a lot to learn, _kid_ .” He stops in front of her, inches away because that’s as far as Dad will allow. “First of all, I can spin this to make it seem like you got inside my son’s head and filled it with nonsense. For all we know, this is an act of _war_.”

“Funny you bring up war,” Dad says nonchalantly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you both know who would win that. And so do I.” Dad shrugs. “That’s why the peace treaty was created in the first place, wasn’t it?”

Julie knows little about Koray’s forces regarding the military. According to stories from Luke, they have plenty of manpower. But, her dad always told her great armies aren’t made up of only muscle.

Alex’s father is positively seething, if his reddening face is any indication. “I will _not_ be made a fool,” he spits. Dark eyes shift to Alex. “ _Especially_ by my own son.”

Julie looks at Alex fearfully. He’s locked in a staring match with his father.

“Whether you like it or not,” he says with a shake in his words, “I’m going to take your place one day. And if this doesn’t work now, it will work later. You’re just postponing the inevitable.”

They relapse into another chilling silence. Julie doesn’t realize she’s been holding her breath until Alex’s father finally storms off. She hears the heavy thuds of his boots for two steps until he stops abruptly. Frowning, she turns to see what happened.

Their friends are there: Luke and Reggie standing at attention just inside the doorway with Willie and Flynn watching from behind. They’re trying their hardest not to smile, Julie can tell, which almost crumbles her resolve immediately.

“This won’t work, you know,” Alex’s father hisses, turning back to them. “You can’t build a kingdom on _friendship_.”

Alex and Julie share a look. Julie hums. Alex shrugs.

“Watch us,” he says simply.

Flynn smacks Willie’s arm eagerly while the guys fight a grin.

Behind them, Dad clears his throat. “Well, I guess there’s just one thing left to do,” he says, reaching into his inner jacket pocket. He catches the queen’s eye across the room. “Madam?”

The queen sighs. She rounds the chair she was previously sitting in and takes the pen from Dad’s hand. “Although I’m not entirely sold on the idea,” she mutters, signing her name across the bottom of the treaty. She returns the pen and speaks to Julie and Alex. “I have high hopes for you, Alexander. You’re far more courageous than I originally thought. And you, young lady.” Julie raises her chin, smiling. His mother sighs, a hint of something warm and familiar playing on her lips. “I have a feeling you two are going to do something great together.”

“In other words,” Dad says as she leaves the room, “good job, you two.” He kisses Julie’s hair.

Julie smiles. “Thanks, Dad.”

Reggie throws an arm out to stop Flynn from lunging at Julie while Dad heads for the door. Her friends watch, waiting for their cue. Julie shares a look with Alex. Alex steps to the edge of the balcony and peers over the side. A moment later, he spins on his heel.

“We did it!” he cries.

Reggie and Luke step aside before Flynn can shove into them. She tosses her tray of sandwiches to the side and leaps for Julie and Alex, who are in the middle of an embrace. Seconds later, three other people join the huddle. When they pull away, everyone starts talking at once.

“I can’t believe you guys just did that.”

“That was fucking bad- _ass,_ what the hell!”

“When he said ‘ _You can’t build a kingdom on friendship_ ’ and you said ‘ _Watch us_ ’, oh my gosh, dude!”

“I’m so proud of you guys!”

Flynn catches the first tear that slips down Julie’s cheek. Shaking her head, she reaches out to wipe it away. “No crying, girl! You just won your freedom, basically.”

“And it’s a good eyeliner night,” Julie jokes.

Flynn smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Exactly, girl. You look too good to be crying.” She steps away as Luke approaches.

He hugs her close against his armored chest and presses a kiss to her forehead. She smiles, leaning into the embrace even if it’s not as comfortable as his normal hugs.

“Off topic, but um,” Alex says, eyebrows furrowing as he looks over Willie. “Why are you guys posing as servants?”

“It’s serv _ers_ , Alex,” Flynn corrects.

“Yeah. Get woke,” Willie teases.

Alex chuckles. “I don’t—What?”

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” Julie suggests. “I know a greenhouse party would be way better.”

“I bet I can steal some ice cream from the kitchen,” Flynn offers. “I am an employee.”

Willie snickers. “Yeah, you guys go ahead. I promised His Highness a tour of the castle tonight.”

Julie shares a smirk with Luke. Humming, she tugs him toward the door. “Okay. We’ll catch up tomorrow then.”

Tomorrow, when she can wake up to Luke by her side without worrying about being caught. Tomorrow, when Alex can hold Willie’s hand in public and nobody can say anything because he’s _the prince_ and _no longer engaged._

Tomorrow, when they can actually feel like themselves somewhere other than the greenhouse.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thank you all soooo much for the kind words!!! i'm really super happy y'all enjoyed :))


End file.
